The Greatest School
by AProudSlytherpuff
Summary: Parodies of all the songs, with the theme of school. Rated K for safety
1. The Greatest School

Woah

Woah

Woah

Woah

Woah

Woah

Woah

Woah

Woah

Girls and boys, this is the moment you've waited for (woah)

Been searching in the books, your sweat soaking through the floor (woah)

And buried in your brain there's an ache that you can't ignore

Taking your breath, stealing your mind

And all that you knew is left behind

Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya

It's only this moment, don't care what comes after

Your new school, can't you see it getting closer

Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over

It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open

It's a teacher in the classroom and you'll find devotion

There's something breaking at the brick of every wall, it's holding

All that you know

So tell me do you wanna go?

Where it's covered in knowledge

Where the teachers are running the night

Impossible comes true, it's taking over you

Oh, this is the greatest school

We light it up, we won't come down

And nothing can't stop us now

Watching it come true, it's taking over you

Oh, this is the greatest school

colossal we come these students in the gym

(Woah) where the lost get found in the room of the principal

Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya

It's only this moment, don't care what comes after

It's blinding, outshining anything that you know

Just surrender 'cause you know that you wanna go

Where it's covered in knowledge

Where the teachers are running the night

Impossible comes true, intoxicating you

Oh, this is the greatest school

We light it up, we won't come down

And nothing can't stop us now

Watching it come true, it's taking over you

Oh, this is the greatest school

It's everything you'll ever learn

It's everything you'll ever need

And it's here right in front of you

This is where you wanna be (this is where you wanna be)

It's everything you'll ever learn

It's everything you'll ever need

And it's here right in front of you

This is where you wanna be

This is where you wanna be

When it's covered in knowledge

Where the teachers are running the night

Impossible comes true, it's taking over you

Oh, this is the greatest school

We light it up, we won't come down

And nothing can't stop us now

Watching it come true, it's taking over you

This is the greatest school

When it's covered in knowledge

Where the teachers are running the night

Impossible comes true, it's taking over you

Oh, this is the greatest school

We light it up, we won't come down

And the walls can't stop us now

I'm watching it come true, it's taking over you

Oh, this is the greatest school

'Cause everything you want is right in front of you

And you see the impossible is coming true

And the walls can't stop us (now) now, yeah

This is the greatest school (oh!)

This is the greatest school (Oh!)

This is the greatest school (oh!)

This is the greatest school (oh!)

This is the greatest school (Oh!)

This is the greatest school (oh!)

(This is the greatest school)

This is the greatest school (oh!)

This is the greatest school!


	2. A Million Tests

I close my eyes but I can't unsee

The test that's waiting up for me

That I call my own

Haven't studied, haven't reviewed,

No one's ever done that before

No one's noticed, so phew.

They can say, they can say it's all too easy

They can say, they can say it's fun and games

I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy

I say tests are nothing but a pain

'Cause every night I lie in bed

Lots of formulas fill my head

A million questions (are) keeping me awake

I think of what the world could be

A vision of the one I see

A world without tests is one without aches

A million dreams for this world we're gonna make

There's a school we can build

Every room inside is filled

With nothing you could guess

The special things I compile

Each one there to make you smile

Right after a test

They can say, they can say it's all too easy

They can say, they can say it's fun and games

I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy

Runaway 'cause they're nothing but a pain

Every night I lie in bed

The hardest questions fill my head

A million tests are keeping me awake

I think of what the world could be

A vision of the one I see

A world without tests is one without aches

A million dreams for this world we're gonna make

Even if I have, to take quiz programs

Don't let me be part of exams

Share your dreams with me

You may be wrong, you may be correct

But say that you'll spare me the tests

To the world you see

To the world I close my eyes to see

I close my eyes to see

Every night I lie in bed

Too much equations fill my head

A million tests are keeping me awake

A million tests, a million tests

I think of what the world could be

A vision of the one I see

A million tests is all it's gonna take

A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

For the world we're gonna make

 **(A/N: is unsee a word? Please review!)**


End file.
